The Last Night
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Naruto has to find Sakura before she makes that night the last night he would be able to see her alive. NaruSaku and my first one! Based around the song The Last Night by Skillet.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song The Last Night by Skillet.

The Last Night

It was nearing midnight, and all of Konoha was at peace. Well, most of it was.

Through the streets came fast footsteps, made by Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't care for how loud his steps were or if he was disturbing the peace. He only had one thing in mind.

His hand was grasped tightly around the paper, as if he refused to let it go. It led him to where he had to go, where his footsteps was going. He hurried his pace, not caring about the loss of breath he was experiencing. He only had one goal now, one thing to do.

That was to find Sakura.

It all started no more than 10 minutes ago, with a simple letter taped to his front door...

**--Flashback--**

"Night Lee. Night Hinata-chan."

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Good night, Naruto."

The three ninja departed down their branches of the three-way road, each heading for home. It was going on 11:30, and they just returned from a long party at Ino's house to celebrate her 16th birthday. Now all Naruto had planned was to go to sleep and dream about ramen, like he always has.

That is, until he saw the note on the door. "Huh?" He took the note down and recognized instantly that it was Sakura's handwriting.

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

Naruto-chan...

Over the last four years, you've been the sweetest friend I've ever had. You've been there for me for the longest time, and I doubt I'll ever forget it. But now...I can't keep pretending I'm all right. I'm not, Naruto, I'm not. All this time I pretend to be over Sasuke-kun, that I'm not affected by his leaving the village.

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

But I am, more than you'll ever know. Tonight...I want say thank you for everything. I hope that things will be okay from now on. Good bye, Naruto.

Sakura

_But I know it's a lie_

His hand tightened around the note. He quickly turned and darted out, rushing as fast as he could to find Sakura. In his mind, he prayed that he would reach her in time.

**--End Flashback--**

He turned down the corner that went to Sakura's house at the end of the block, hoping that she was there, and that he stop her from what she was planning now.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
_

"Sakura!" he yelled as he approached the front door, not caring that the people in the surrounding houses were sleeping.

_The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

The door was unlocked and the lights were off. Naruto ran inside and searched everywhere, trying to find just a hint of where Sakura would be. He never found her throughout the house. "Damn it, Sakura. Where are you?" he muttered, running out of the house and back into the streets.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
_

"I should have known that there was something wrong. She's been hiding her feelings away from everyone, even her parents. And the bandage over her arm...I should have figured it out that she was injuring herself. Damn it, Sakura!"

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

Sakura wasn't at the bridge where they would meet everyday for training, or near the Ichiraku where she often stopped by to see the daughter of the shop keeper.

_But I know it's a lie_

Naruto growled and continued to run, ignoring the fatigue in his legs and the labored breaths escaping his lips.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everwhere you want me to be  
_

A thought came to his mind. There was one place he didn't check. He turned around, heading for the road that led out the village.

_The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me_

There, on that stone bench, rested Sakura, a kunai in her hand ready to take the plunge into her broken, bleeding heart.

"Sakura!"

He quickly pulled her arm back, took the kunai from her hand and threw it away. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he yelled. Sakura was too shocked to speak as she just looked up in his deep blue eyes. She didn't bother to move her arm away or stop the tears that were spilling from her green orbs; she just stared at him.

"How did you find me?"

"That's not the point. What the hell were you thinking!? Why were just trying to throw your life away?

Sakura tried to pull away then, although it was futile. "I hurt, Naruto! I hurt all over because of Sasuke-kun! When he left, he took my heart away and left me empty! I have nothing without him being here!" she screamed. Naruto growled, "Shut up!" Sakura when silent.

"Sakura, you have everything! You have everything you need here! Sasuke's the bastard that left us, that betrayed us. Forget him, Sakura! Focus on the now, and stop pretending. You know what you're doing? You're hurting us too! And if you went through with that, you'd hurt more people than Sasuke hurt you."

Inside, Sakura had a feeling he was right, but her emotions were screwed up with four years of faking everything and keeping the pain inside. Naruto lifted her up from the bench and gathered her quickly into his arms, her face snuggled into his chest.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight_

"You can't leave us, Sakura. You can't leave me. Without you, I'd feel empty and have nothing. You mean the world to me."

"Naruto..."

"I love you, Sakura-chan. And, as much as I hate to say it, I love that teme too. When he left, that hurt me as well. But if I lost you...I don't want to lose someone else I love and care about."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be_

Sakura looked up at him, "Naruto...I love you too. I...I'm sorry." He smiled, "Good. Now, tell me that you'll never leave. That you'll stop pretending. That you'll be yourself again."

"I...I'll try my best...as long as you help me."

_  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
_

Sakura still cried as Naruto smiled and left a kiss on her forehead, then pushed her head back down to his chest, giving her the comfort she needed.

_  
I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me_


End file.
